


Trapped

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Trapped, I’m trappedLet me outI’m inside a bodyNobody can see meBut I see them just fineDo they not see the struggleThe pain I go through?





	Trapped

Trapped, I’m trapped

Let me out

I’m inside a body

Nobody can see me

But I see them just fine

Do they not see the struggle

The pain I go through?

My body is a cage where I’m confined in day in and day out.

My mind is a personal hell where my demons mock and torments me.

The changes

I’ve gone through for them to see me

Am I invisible?

I’ve chopped off my hair

Renamed myself

I’ve dressed like my real self

I’ve cried thousands of tears

I’ve tried so hard to be brave

Put on a fake smile

Laughed through the pain

But it’s never enough

It’s never enough


End file.
